Recently, a touch panel which accomplishes an input function by having fingers or input devices, such as a stylus, to touch an image displayed on a display device is used in various electronic devices.
Such a touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive film type and a capacitive type touch panel. The resistive film type touch panel detects a position by detecting a shorting between glass and an electrode due to a pressure on the input device. The capacitive type touch panel detects a position by detecting a capacitance change between electrodes occurring when a finger touch the panel.
The performance of the resistive film type touch panel may be degraded and scratches may occur due to repeated using. Accordingly, an interest in the capacitive type touch panel whose durability is excellent and lifetime is long is increasing.
A panel of the capacitive type touch panel is defined with an effective region through which a command input can be performed by a touch and an ineffective region surrounding the effective region. In the effective region, an electrode pattern is formed of a transparent conductive material to transmit light from the display device, and in the ineffective region, a interconnection pattern is formed of a conductive material.
Recently, bendable and foldable flexible display devices have been developed, and in order to realize the display devices, a bendable touch panel is required. When the touch panel is bent, there is a problem in that the electrode patterns and interconnection patterns crack and failures of the touch panel occur.